Point Place
by MegaMarks
Summary: Sam Walker has never had so many friends, but when she comes to live with her cousin Donna after Sam's parent's divorce, she meets all her friends. Now she might even be interested in Steven Hyde.
1. Chapter 1: It's not as Nice as Hollywood

Chapter 1

My bellbottoms wrapped around my legs as I walked down the back steps of Donna's boyfriend's house. "Are you sure that they'll like me?" I asked as Donna fixed my hair. "Of course!" She said. "You're sweet, pretty, and just a little bit slutty! They'll love you. Especially Jackie." We laughed. I took a deep breath as Donna opened the back door. I walked into a small, cozy basement. "Hey, guys. This is my cousin Sam, who I was telling you about last week, remember?" They all looked at me. "No." I laughed. "It's cool, Donna." I took a seat in a lawn chair next to a small, black haired girl. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Jackie. Oh my god, I love your boots." I looked down at my old, dark brown boots. I smiled. "Thanks." Jackie looked over a brown haired boy. He looked like one of the popular boys at my old school, who had movie star good looks. Jackie pointed at me. "Michael! Don't be rude!" He looked up from the TV. and smiled. "Michael Kelso, nice to meet you." I smiled back. "Nice to meet you too." I said, knowing he probably really didn't give a crap. Donna pointed to a Hispanic looking boy behind Michael. "That's Fez." I smiled and he waved. "Hi, Fez." He smiled and said, "I also like your boots." His speech was a little slurred, but I smiled. "Thank you." Donna smiled at me, then took a skinny, brown haired boy's hand. "And, this is Eric!" I shook his hand. "Nice you to meet you Eric. You were right Donna, he's a little cute." Eric smiled and in a sarcastic tone, said, "Well, thank you so much for talking me up Donna." They kissed and I sat back down. I took off my leather jacket and adjusted my Led Zepplin tee-shirt. Eric's eye's widened. "You like Led Zepplin?" I smiled. "Yeah, their music is sick!" Donna smiled and said, "Well then I guess we should go meet up with Hyde!" I looked up at her, confused. Donna smiled. "You'll love Hyde!" I looked down doubtful. "Trust me! Come on, guys."

We walked up the basement's steps into a small kitchen. "Hey, mom, we're going to meet Hyde." We all walked past a small woman who was making a pie. "Tell Steven I said I, sweetie." She looked over at me, and stopped us. "Well, Eric, who's this?" She smiled and I shook her hand. "I'm Donna's cousin Sam. I just moved in with them." She smiled wider. "So you're the Sam that Bob's been talking about the past few weeks. Nice to meet you, dear." I smiled and walked out the sliding glass door to see the gang in a station wagon.

"Come on, Sam!" I heard Jackie say from the backseat. I climbed in back with Michael and Jackie. "So, Sam," I looked over at Michael. "Where you from?" "New York." Jackie smiled excitedly. "Like Broadway, New York?" I shook my head. "No, a really boring town called Millhouse. It's almost exactly like Point Place." Jackie frowned. "Darn it! I wanted to know if you've ever seen Madonna walking around." She turned to the rest of the group. "Madonna lives in a pent house above all the poor people." We nodded.

Walking into a small store, I turned and noticed a guy sitting in the corner of a booth. His curly hair waved around his giant sunglasses, while his side burns raped around his face. "Hyde!" Eric called and the boy waved us all over. Donna sat down and introduced me. "Hyde, this is my cousin Sam." Hyde extended a hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you." "You too." I nodded and too a few quarters out of my pocket and ushered toward the record machine. "I'm gonna go pick out some music." "Led Zep!" He called over to me. I gave him thumbs up.

Donna came over as I searched through the records. "Eric and Hyde have tickets to Led Zepplin for tomorrow. They have an extra one, and since your new, and you love them-" I turned around quickly and grabbed her arms. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I scream so loudly that Jackie and Hyde turned around to laugh at me. I waved over in embarrassment, and said, "They invited me along?" Donna smiled. "Yeah! And Led only comes once every two years here, so we figured that the Zepplin freaks should go." She laughed and I turned back to the records. "That's awesome! Thanks so much Donna!"


	2. Chapter 2: Led is harder than Rock

POINT PLACE

Chapter 2

Knocking on the door, I checked my belt one more time to make sure my jeans weren't sagging. A tall, bald man opened the door. "You must be Samantha." He said. "Yes, sir. I'm here to pick up Eric and Hyde for the Led Zeppelin concert." He nodded and opened the door a little wider. "Yes, they're down stairs." I nodded and walked into the kitchen and down the back stairs. I looked down to see Hyde, Kelso, Eric, and Fez sitting in a circle, smoking pot. I smiled and walked over. I pulled up a chair and sat between Eric and Hyde. I breathed in the heavy sent. "This is good stuff. Where do you guys get yours?" Eric was eating a Kit-Kat bar, and Kelso was looking in a mirror. "We get this great stash from some of the neighborhood kids." said Hyde. We all laughed and Eric stood up. "Come Hyde. We're gonna be late." Hyde stood up and looked at me (I assume) through his dark glasses. "Coming? You're driving, right?" I stood up and we walked up the basement steps toward my truck.

It was a long drive to the concert. I turned on the radio and Linard Skinard lit up the car. Hyde laughed. "Linard Skinard music on the way to a Led Zeppelin concert. Classic." I smiled at him, and then turned back to my driving. Hyde looked over at me and said, "This is a groovy car. It's yours?" I laughed. "Yeah. When my mom and dad were fighting a lot a few weeks back, my mom was quilted into buying me a car for my birthday. So one point for mom." I made a tally on my imaginary score board. Eric smiled and then said, "Well my dad's not so generous." Hyde and Eric laughed. "He always says he'll put his foot in at least one of our ass's everyday! It's pretty funny when it happens to Eric, though." I smiled.

The Led Zeppelin concert was loud, crowded, and smelly; many of my favorite things wrapped up in a big package. Eric handed them our tickets and we walked up to the nosebleed seats. "Well," Hyde turned to me. "Maybe these seats are the best, but we get to see Zeppelin live!" I laughed and thought how cool this was going to be.

I looked over at Hyde, noticing some of his features. Blond/Brunette curly afro, faded t-shirt and jeans, beautiful blue eyes, and a mystery thing going on. I think he noticed me staring at him, because he turned and smiled. "What do you think of Point Place so far, then?" I was knocked out of my daydreams and looked up at his eyes. "Yeah, I mean, not that different from Millhouse." He nodded and talked louder over the screaming fans. "You're Donna's…" He shook his head and laughed at himself. I said, "Donna's cousin. My parents are going through a totally wicked divorce, so Uncle Bob said I could stay with them for a while." I sighed, thinking what my mom and dad were doing right now.

I bet they're fighting about the car. They're not even thinking about me right now. But I don't give a crap right now, because I'm a Led Zeppelin concert with two guys who seem pretty chill. I like this night.

After the concert, Eric decided to take the bus home, because he had an early curfew. Hyde and I went to the Hub and ordered some fries to split. I called Donna and told her not to worry if I came home late. I looked over at Hyde and sat down. "So." he said awkwardly, since we didn't really know each other. "So… did you like the concert?" He nodded. "Of course! Especially when Eric puked from all the free beer." I laughed. "Yeah, I think it was good to assign you as the designated driver." I said, my speech still slurred. Pink Floyd rang though out the place. "I love Pink Floyd." He smiled.

"Who doesn't?"

"How 'bout…"

"AC/DC?"

"Yes! They're amazing! Maybe even Romans?"

"Perfect! The Who?"

"Sex Pistols."

The next two hours, we just threw great band names back and forth, which was good, since I was still really drunk. At about twelve, Hyde decided to take me back to Donna's. On the drive over, he looked at me from the driver's seat. "You're not the only one in the group with daddy issues. I'm still looking for mine." I yawned, and then frowned. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It's cool. I've been thinking about it a lot, but this was a great way to get him off my mind. I rolled my eyes. "You really don't even need him. I mean, look at you right now! You're cool, have great taste in music, and," I leaned over, not able to control myself. "You smell fantastic." I closed my eyes while he laughed at me. "You're wasted. I don't think Bob or Donna's going to appreciate you walking in, knocking things over."

He pulled into the driveway and walked over to my side of the car, as I was about to fall asleep. He opened the door and I almost fell out on my face. "Wow, wow, wow, there." He caught me, and helped me to my feet. We walked, trying to be quiet, down to the basement. "What are we doing here?" I asked, curling up on the couch Hyde had dumped me on. He pulled my boots off and sat down. "I'm staying with the Forman's for a while." I was almost asleep when Hyde turned around and gave me a popsicle. I opened my eyes a little and took it. A few moments later, I was asleep on the couch, Hyde sitting in his chair watching me.


	3. Chapter 3: Drunk Love, Baby

The next morning I woke up on the couch, my head pounding. I looked over and saw Hyde, asleep in his lawn chair. I sat up, still in my clothes, but a blanket was on my body. "Hyde, wake up." Hyde jolted up in his seat and ran his hand over his face. "Morning." He yawned. "Hyde?" "Yeah?" He said stretching. I looked up a little afraid. "We didn't… do anything last night, right?" He stopped. "No." I breathed out, thankful. "Why? Did you want to?" He said kidding around and smiling. I shoved him playfully. I stood up. "Hyde?"

He stood up with me and we walked to the backdoor. "Yes?" He said with his nonchalant attitude. "Is Hyde our real name?" He shook his head. "It's Steven, Steven Hyde." I smiled. "Cool." I opened up the door and looked into his blue eyes. "Thanks for last night. And… not… doing anything." He nodded. "I'm a nice guy. No need to worry." I shook my head. "Well, I was wasted. You could have taken advantage of me anytime last night." I said embarrassed. I kissed his cheek. "See you later." He smiled a little. "Bye." Once I was up the back stairs, I caught my breath. "Wow." I smiled to myself, then turned toward Donna's house

Donna was sitting on the couch when I walked in. "Hey you dirty girl!" She said looking up from her magazine. I shut the door and shook my head. "We didn't do anything." She smiled. "Sure. Then why are you smiling?" I turned and felt myself still smiling. "Well, he's a nice guy." She stood up. "Well Jackie said she thought something was going on." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!" I smiled a little bigger. "But, Donna." She looked up at me. "Yeah?" I sighed. "I feel like he told me something last night, but… I don't remember anything except some of the concert and falling asleep on the couch in Eric's basement. Donna shrugged. "It was probably nothing. Hyde doesn't really open up to people, not even Eric. So, I think if he did tell you something last night, he probably just needed to get something off his chest, and most likely he knew you were really wasted, so that's why he told you." I smiled. "Well I guess it's a good thing I don't remember, then."

A few hours later, we were all back in Eric's basement watching 'I Love Lucy'. Kelso was sitting next to Hyde when he said, "So, Hyde, Eric said you and Sam didn't get in till one in the morning… What were you up to? Were you guys doing it?" He laughed and I looked down embarrassed. Hyde reached over and punched his arm. "Shut up, Kelso." I laughed, trying to brush it off. "Well, if we did, I don't remember ANY thing from last night." I said, trying to point it toward Steven that I didn't remember anything he told me. "Yeah, she was wasted, Kelso." He smiled and looked at me. Fez opened up the cooler next to the washing machine and threw a popsicle my way.

I caught it as Jackie walked through the door. "Oh my god, you guys! They just opened a new Disco place around the corner! We have to go tonight!" I laughed and Hyde said, "Why don't we not, and instead, you stab my eyes out with a rusty fork." Kelso climbed over the couch and stood next to Jackie. "Come on you guys! This could be fun!" Donna shook her head. "What could possibly be fun about it Kelso?" He shrugged. "You ladies will get to see me in some extremely tight pants! That's gotta be fun for you." He said, winking at me. I put my finger in my mouth, pretending to puke. "Sorry, Kelso, but no." I said licking my popsicle. Eric smiled. "Aw, I don't know Donna, I haven't made a fool of myself in a while. Are you sure you wanna miss that?" She laughed and shoved him playfully. Jackie held her hands in a pleading motion. "Please? Come on, Donna! It'll be fun."

After what felt like an hour of Jackie begging, Donna agreed. "Alright! But if I go, Sam has to go too!" I shook my head. "Alright, well… if I go, then Hyde has to go too." He held up his hands in self defense. "Well, if I go, Forman's going too."

A while of arguing went by and we all eventually had to go. "Then we'll all meet up here at eight tonight." Jackie said smiling and clapping her hands. She opened the door and barked, "Michael! Let's go." He got up and followed Jackie out the back door. Donna noticed that I was twisting my bracelets, so she said to Eric, "Come on, Eric. We have to… go do that thing for your mom." She winked at me, and Eric said, "What? What thing?" She pulled him collar and he followed. I looked over at Fez, then Hyde. "So, Hyde." He looked up from the tv. "Yeah?" I sighed. "How much did you drink last night?" He shrugged. "Almost as much as you and Eric, but I'm pretty good at driving and talking wasted. Why?" I looked over at Fez, trying to pick my words carefully. "Cause you said something to me last night on the ride back about… your dad." He stopped and looked me in the eye. "I don't remember anything like that." I shook my head. "I was pretty drunk too. Who knows what you said." He looked down. I think he knew what he said.


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Kick Disco's Ass

Hyde and I got out of my car in the parking lot of _Disco Kicks_. I almost backed out a few hours ago, since I had already had a night out with beer last night.

"Well," said Hyde as we walked toward the door. "This looks like it's going to be a huge disaster."

I smiled, but as the cold wind blew through my thin shirt, I shivered. Hyde looked over, then put his arm around me. I looked up through his glasses, knowing his beautiful blue eyes were just a piece of glass away.

Hyde opened the door and I walked in, looking around for Eric and Donna. I saw them waving their arms. Hyde put his arm around my shoulder and we walked over. "Hey guys." I said, yelling a bit, since the music was so loud. Donna smiled and I looked around for Jackie.

"Where's Jackie?"

Donna pointed over to the dance floor. I looked over and saw Kelso and her dancing.

"Well, they look like complete dorks." Hyde said.

I smiled. "I wanna be a dork! Come on, Eric." I said, pulling his arm.

He smiled. "Alright Donna, watch me be a dork!"

Eric and I discoed for about thirty minutes, then I got Donna out on the floor after a few minutes of protest. I sat down next to Hyde when a slow song came on. He turned to me.

"So," He took off his glasses, revealing his beautiful, sea blue eyes. "I guess you wouldn't want to… dance?" He looked down just as I did.

"Sure, why not. I just have to warn you that I'm a really crappy dancer." He shrugged.

"Then I guess I'll have to lead." He extended his hand and I took it.

He put his hands on my waist as I put mine around his neck.

"So… how're things?" He laughed at himself.

I smiled at him. "Pretty groovy. You?" We danced around a while.

"Groovy, huh?" We laughed for a moment, then I looked back up. His afro was still up there and his eyes, still beautiful.

The whole night wasn't even about him. It was about me. About me forgetting about my parents, or the fact that Donna's bedroom wasn't big enough for two. I was here, with my friends and a guy that was sweet to me and didn't hurt me.

"So," he said, awakening from my daydreams. "Wanna get out of here?"

I stopped for a minute and looked back at Hyde.

I frowned. "Hyde, I'm not that kind of girl."

He looked at me as his blue eyes looked disappointed. "What kind of girl do you think you are, then?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. But I do know that I'm not that type of girl who jumps into bed with the first nice guy she comes upon."

He let go of my hand and looked down. "Oh."

He walked off the dance floor and sat down at a table. I followed and sat down next to him.

"Hyde, before we do… that, I want to get you know you. I've been down the fast track with other guys like you, and it didn't end well for me."

He shook his head. "What if I'm different?"

I looked into his angry eyes and shouted over the music, "Well if you were different, you wouldn't do this to me." I grabbed my coat and keys and walked out the front door. I stopped and sat down on the concrete curb, putting my head in my hands.

He shouldn't pressure me like that. He doesn't have the right to. I sat with my thoughts for a while. I looked up and saw Kelso looking at me.

"What do you want, Kelso?" I said, wiping the tears from my face.

He sat down next to me and smiled. "You know Hyde really likes you?"

I shook my head. "No. He just wants to get me into bed."

Kelso looked out into the parking lot. "That's not true. He hasn't stopped talking about you since the concert."

I peaked at him from under my bangs. "Then why did he try to get me into bed tonight?"

He shrugged. "He's pushing you away."

He got up, brushed himself off and took one last look at me. "Just… try and give him a second chance."


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Angry With You

Chapter 5

I took a deep breath as Donna looked at me.

"Hey," She smiled. "You can do this. They're probably all getting high anyways, so it'll be that much easier."

I nodded as she opened the basement's backdoor. The moment she did, all eyes turned toward me. Jackie was the first that said something.

"Hey, Sammy!" She smiled, probably being nice so I didn't feel too awkward.

I looked around. Hyde was sitting in his lawn chair, glasses on, legs stretched out, only looking at the TV. Kelso looked from me to him, frowning frustrated.

"Hey, Hyde…" Kelso said, pointing toward me. "Sam's here."

Hyde turned his head. "Uh huh."

I looked at him, angry, then turned around and walked out the door, Donna and Jackie right on my tail.

I sat down on the edge of Eric's station wagon as tears fell from my eyes. Donna frowned and Jackie sat down next to me.

"What the hell? That douche bag!" I said, crying into Donna's shoulder.

Jackie put a hand on my shoulder. "Hyde's a jerk. No doubt about it."

Donna slapped away her hand. "No he's not. He… just doesn't want to get hurt."

I looked at her and shook my head. "No. He doesn't like me like that."

Eric walked through the sliding glass door and over to us.

"Sorry, Sam. Hyde's being… Hyde."

I wiped away my tears and stood up. "Whatever. I didn't like him anyways."

Jackie laughed. "What are you talking about? You just cried over Steven. Hyde. You like him."

I glared at Jackie. "No, I don't. I'm going to get a drink."

I walked through the sliding glass door into Eric's kitchen. Mr. Forman was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I sat down next to him and put my head down on the table.

"Hi, Mr. Forman."

"Samantha…"

"My life… sucks."

He looked over. "Your life sucks? I spent two years in Korea, with out toilet paper and no girls." He flipped the page of the paper.

"Psht. Your life sucks." He mumbled.

I shook my head. "Mr. Forman, what can you tell me about Hyde?"

He didn't look up from the sport's section of the paper as he said, "Steven? He's a dumbass, just like the rest of them. Don't get tangled up in all their dumbass-ness."

I laughed a little. "I like those adjectives. Thanks Mr. Forman."

I smiled and walked downstairs to the basement.

I looked up at the back of Hyde's head, took a deep breath, then sat down on the couch. Kelso smiled at me.

"Hey, Sam."

I smiled back, trying not to look at Hyde. "Hi, Kelso."

Jackie, Donna, and Eric trailed behind me, whispering something.

Donna smiled and elbowed Eric. "Shut up." She whispered, then sat down next to me.

"Hey guys. I thought since the disco thing… didn't turn out as planned-"

"You mean the part when Hyde tried to get Sam into bed, but Sam denied him, breaking his fragile heart?" I looked over at Fez, who I hadn't even realized was in the room.

"Fez!" Jackie yelled at him.

"What? The elefantant in the room was getting bigger!" His broken English still didn't make me feel any better.

I looked over at Hyde and managed a smile, and turned into a full out laugh. He smiled, then laughed right along side me. Everyone looked at us crazily.

"Wow. We're stupid." I said and smiled up at Hyde.

I looked under his glasses, just to sneak a peak of his blue eyes.

"Very stupid."

"Look," He took off his sunglasses. "I'm sorry, ok?"

I heard the sincerity in his voice.

"Ok." I smiled.

He smiled. "Good."

Jackie clapped. "Hurray! Now can we do something fun tonight?"

Donna smiled. "Yeah. Let's go to the water tower!"

Kelso stood up. "Yes! I have to re-write our names, Jackie!"

Hyde looked at him. "Kelso, you've fallen off that water tower four times."

He shook his head. "Um, wrong, Hyde! It's been five!"

I laughed and looked up at Eric. "So, why the water tower?"

Hyde nodded. "Because we can drink beer."

I nodded. "Awesome! I'll go, then."

"I know Leo can score us some. Hopefully he's sane though." Hyde said standing up.

"See you guys later." He walked out the backdoor, leaving me wondering what might happen tonight, and smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: Head Over the Railing

Chapter 6

That night, it got really dark. I didn't realize how amazing Point Place looked at night. I climbed the ladder to find Hyde with a case full of beer, Kelso with some spray paint, and Eric with a bag of Cheese Ballz.

I smiled. "Alright. This is gonna be awesome! We got beer, spray paint, and Cheese Ballz!"

Hyde laughed. "Yep. Nothing else we really need."

Donna, Fez, and Jackie climbed up next, smiled and sitting on the edge with me.

I stood up once Kelso handed me a bottle of spray paint and a can of beer.

"I love the view. Point Place actually looks decent from up here." I said standing up.

I looked back over. "Who am I kidding? It looks just as crappy as it does on the ground."

Hyde laughed and opened up the beer for me.

"Thanks." I eyed him from underneath my bangs.

"Hyde?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Why do you still have your sunglasses on? It's night time." I took the glasses off his face and held them out once he started grabbing at them.

"Give them back, Sam!" He yelled playfully.

"Not a chance in hell, Steven." He smiled and I fell over a little. My back was now on the floor of the water tower. He reached over and took his glasses. He looked down into my eyes.

"Well you got them." I said as he pulled my hand to help me up.

By now, our legs were hanging over the edge, and the rest of the gang was busy spray painting.

"I like this." I looked over and smiled. "Thanks for inviting me."

He smiled, still not putting on his glasses. "You're welcome. And listen… I really am sorry, about the dancing thing."

I smiled. "It's ok, Hyde. I really don't care anymore."

He smiled. "I can't tell if that's good or bad, so… I'm just going to continue nodding."

I laughed at him as he nodded.

Kelso ran over and handed me a bottle of spray paint.

"I spray painted Fez's butt, but he didn't know it was me. Here you go." He threw the can at Hyde and I, then bolted down the ladder.

I shook my head. "What am I going to do with this group? Huh?"

I looked over at him. "Drink more beer, that's what I always say."

I took the beer from his hands and raised it. "Too… this crappy-ass town."

He opened another can and raised it. "Too… you being here."

I looked over and smiled. "Cheers."

"Cheers." He smiled, his blue eyes lighting up.

I put my arm around him and smiled. "Oh Hyde, I can see this as a beginning of a beautiful-"

"Beautiful friendship." He cut me off.

I bit my lip. "Yes, friendship."

"Well, I mean, you are into every band that I'm into. You drink beer, get high, and are insanely in love with Led Zeppelin. We are going to be best friends, Walker."

He looked back at me.

"Yes, yes. A beautiful friendship, before we go anywhere else, right Steven Hyde?"

He smiled at the thought of his full name. "Yes, Samantha Walker."

He leaned in a little, taking my arm from around him into his hand. This time, I didn't resist. I leaned back in.

Suddenly, Jackie raced over smiling.

"Oh my god, you guys HAVE to see what Michael wrote on the water tower for us. It's so romantic!" I opened my eyes and looked at Hyde.

"I guess we better go see how unromantic Kelso is, huh?" He whispered.

Still holding his hand I smiled. "Yeah." I whispered back.

He helped me up and let go of my hand. We walked around to the front of the water tower and smiled.

In the center of the water tower, Kelso had written, _Michael and Jackie ForeVar!_.

I rolled my eyes over to Steven. "She's kidding, right? Please tell me she's kidding with this!"

He shook his head. "She is completely, utterly serious, Sammy."

I blinked hard, rubbed my eyes and looked back up, still the same. I looked over at Jackie, who was holding her hands and smiling.

"Jackie, you know he spelled forever wrong, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but, it's kind of like when a child gives you a card with a million spelling mistakes on it and the picture they drew of you looks like a potato, but it's still cute. This is the child's card."

I shook my head and smiled. "You must really like him to put up with these kind of things."

She smiled then looked back up.

"Well, my next boyfriend will need to have perfect grammar." I looked back at Donna. "Just sayin'."

I looked over at Point Place and leaned against the hand-rail. Hyde smiled.

As I was looking back over at him, the hand-rail broke off.

Hyde reached out and tried to grab my hand as I fell off the water tower.

"Sam!" Donna called out just as Jackie, Kelso, Eric, and Hyde did.

When I hit the ground, everything went black. The last clear image I saw was when I came to for four seconds. Hyde was already on the ground with me. He was pushing the hair out of my face and kept saying my name.

I tried to squeak out his, but failed, then went back into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: Wake Me Up When This Ends

Chapter 7

I woke up with a headache, my back hurting, and a cast on my leg. I turned over, realizing I was alone in a small hospital room.

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw Jackie, looking down, reading a magazine, totally oblivious to me.

"Jackie?" She looked up, her eyes getting wider.

"Donna! She's awake! DONNA!" She ran out, screaming.

Donna, Fez, Eric, Kelso, and Jackie ran in and started hugging me.

"Sammie! Thank god you're awake." Donna said hugging me tighter.

"We thought you died." Kelso said bluntly.

Jackie hit him. "Michael! SHUT UP!"

Donna sat down on the bed with me and smiled. "Are you feeling ok, Sammie?"

I nodded. "I feel really tired."

She shook her head. "The doctor said that when you wake up, we can't let you fall back to sleep. You have a concussion!"

I frowned, then looked around. "Where's Hyde?"

Eric laughed. "He was by your side for three days straight! He didn't sleep or eat. We finally had to send him home to get some rest and coffee."

I smiled to myself and looked back up. "Ok."

Jackie, Kelso, and Fez went to go get some lunch for everyone. Eric and Donna sat down next to me and smiled.

"He was really worried about you, you know."

I closed my eyes, only to have Donna smack my face a little.

"No sleeping!"

I bolted up, only to see Eric and Donna staring at the door. I looked over.

"Hey." Hyde stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open, and eyes hidden behind his glasses.

Eric and Donna walked out. "We'll give you guys some time."

Hyde's walk over turned into a fast walk. He hugged me tightly and I smiled.

"Are you ok?" He looked at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, a concussion, broken leg, and stitches in my forehead make me dandy as a cloud." I laughed, then stopped when I felt dizzy.

Hyde took my hand and laughed a little. "I waited three days for you to wake up, and I leave for an hour and you do." He huffed playfully. "Typical."

I smiled. "Sorry. I was only unconscious for three days!"

He stopped and took off his glasses, looking up at me. "I was really worried. Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head. "The only thing I remember was falling, and waking up for a few seconds to see…" I looked up at him. "You."

He smiled just a bit. "Yeah, well…"

He shook his head. "But you don't remember getting here? Or when Kelso spilled hot coffee on you? Or when Jackie painted your toenails? Or Eric reading you comic books?"

I smiled and looked down at the toes that were visible. "I do… I think I heard a voice saying my name. That's all, though."

He peak over at me.

The next few days were spent in the hospital, trying to stay awake, eating the hospital food, and Hyde and I playing Jimi Hendricks and Led Zeppelin.

One day, Eric brought me a black electric guitar.

"How'd you know I could play?" I smiled.

He shrugged. "Donna told me."

Hyde smiled. "What can you play?"

I looked down and started to play the intro to Purple Haze.

Kelso laughed. "Funny! That sounds like Purple Haze."

We all glared up at him.

"It is Purple Haze, Kelso." Fez corrected him.

Kelso rubbed his neck. "Nah! She's a chick! Everyone knows chicks can't really play guitar."

Hyde punched him and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Kelso!" We all said in-sync.

Around nine, everyone left, except Hyde.

He pulled out an ACDC record and smiled.

Putting it on the record player, he sighed. "You need to ask Donna for some new records for Christmas or something. The Pink Floyd one in your room is seriously scratched."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know! The Who collection I have needs some repair, and Kelso dropped my one Grateful Dead album out the window!"

He looked back. "Why… never mind. I don't want to know."

I smiled and he sat down next to me on the bed. "Wanna play Candy Land?"

I looked at him. "Candy Land? Isn't that a little… babyish?"

He shook his head. "You do not know how we play."

A few minutes later, we were laughing hysterically and inhaling buckets of smoke.

"You know what, what Hyde?"

"What, Zammie?"

"You have pretty eyes."

He smiled. "So do you Sammie!"

We were rolling on the floor laughing. I was finally feeling better.


	8. Chapter 8: Basketshots

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I also would really appreciate it if you guys read some of my other stories! I need some new ideas for ZxZ! Also, I really need you guys to review! I appreciate pointers, ideas, and plot points! THANKS!**

Chapter 7

I finally was let out of the hospital on Friday, but I still had stitches and a cast, which meant crutches.

I hobbled through the Forman's sliding glass door and smiled as I sat down next to Mr. Forman.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Forman!"

He managed a small smile. "Samantha. I'm glad to see that those morons didn't get you killed. I meaning falling from an upstairs balcony, ten feet up in the air? The ground must have been pretty hard."

I gave him a look of confusion, about to correct him, until Hyde ran upstairs and smiled.

"Hey, Sammie. Wanna go play some basketball with the guys?"

I rolled my eyes, but just as I was about to say something, Red responded.

"Steven, Samantha has a broken leg. She's a girl. I bet she could still beat you dumbasses."

He ruffled his newspaper and laughed. I smiled up at Hyde and laughed along with Mr. Forman.

Hyde didn't smile as he helped me back out he door.

"Ok, so how about we play horse?" Kelso said.

I smiled at Donna and handed her my crutches, making me wobble.

Hyde grabbed my hand, helping me keep steady.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

I took the ball from Kelso and let go of Hyde's hand.

"Alright, I think we should make this interesting."

I smiled at the Donna and the boys as Jackie rolled her eyes and checked her makeup.

Eric looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said, dribbling the ball. "What do Donna and I get if we beat you?"

All of the boys started to laugh.

Kelso smiled. "No offense, Sam, but we've been playing basketball for about… our whole lives."

I rolled my eyes. "Then you won't be taking any chances, right? You won't mind betting something?"

They all looked at each other as I winked at Donna.

"Alright." Hyde said.

Donna smirked. "What'll you bet then?"

They all looked at each other, then huddled. After a few minutes of arguing, they turned back to us.

I turned to Donna, and we both smiled. "Alright, boys. If we lose, next week, after I get my cast off, we'll jump into the Jackson River."

They all looked at each other. Hyde looked at us. "So? We swim there all the time."

I smiled deviously. "We'll jump in the River. Naked."

Donna put an arm around me. Their mouths dropped and Hyde swallowed hard.

Kelso's mouth opened wider. "N-n-naked? Like… no clothes?"

I looked at Donna. "No. Clothes."

I smiled at Hyde and winked. "So, what about you guys? What'll you bet?"

Eric was the only one who could function. "We all agreed that, if we lose, we'll streak across town for a full half hour."

Donna and I looked at each other. "An hour."

Hyde spoke up. "Forty-five minutes."

"Deal."

It took only ten minutes for the boys to start beating us.

I raised my hands over to Donna, but Hyde caught the ball.

"Ow! Ow! My leg!" I grabbed my broken leg as Hyde bent over next to me.

"Sam! I'm sorry!"

I grabbed the ball from his hand and shot it into the basket.

I grabbed his shoulder. "Thanks for being so sweet, Steven."

I kissed his cheek and walked over to Donna.

"Played him like a fiddle, I see."

I looked over at Hyde, who was staring at me.

"Yep, but you know, no pain, no gain."

I winked at him again and he huffed.

Donna and I started making baskets here and there.

By the end of the night, we were winning by ten.

Kelso and Jackie ended up going back to her place, and Fez had to go home to check in with his host parents.

Red came out and yelled at Eric to clean his room.

Donna smiled. "I'll meet you at home, Sammie!"

She walked back home and Hyde and I laid down on the concrete driveway, sweating and huffing.

We were side by side, looking up at the dark sky.

"So," I said, swiping the sweat off my head. "I can't wait to see you boys running around town." I started laughing hysterically and I ended up rolling over to Hyde.

He smiled and started laughing with me. "I still think you should go skinny dipping."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked over. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He smirked. "I guess."

I smiled and we smirked at each other.

I blinked. "Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"I know why I fell off the water tower."

He looked at me confused. "It was because the hand rail broke, right?"

I shook my head and looked back up. "Not all of the blame should be put on the hand rail."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was drunk."

"You had one beer, Sam. You were not drunk." He said huffing.

I shook my head once again. "I was. I'm actually… an alcoholic."

He looked at me totally shocked and confused. "Wh-What? No… no you aren't."

"Yeah, I am. My… my dad's an alcoholic, and I have that gene. I found out last year. I ended up in the hospital because of it."

"What?"

"I tried to stop myself from having that beer. I knew it wasn't worth the risk." I fought back a few tears, remembering what happened last year. "I… just wanted you to know."

I stood up, hobbling back to Donna's.

"Sam! Sam, wait."

He grabbed my hand. "It's… ok."

I looked at him, looking for sympathy. "That didn't sound very reassuring."

He nodded. "I know." His frown slowly turned into that beautiful smirk.

"Are you sure? I didn't want to dump this on your lap, but…" I looked up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just… forget what I said, ok?"

I tried running back to Donna's but tripped over my own… feet, and ended back on the floor.

Hyde ended up right next to me, lending me a hand. I pulled and he fell right on top of me.

"Um, sorry." I said, feeling myself blush.

He looked at me, then a spark.

Suddenly, someone was yelling at us.

"STEVEN! Get off that poor girl!"

"Dumbass!"

The next thing I knew, Hyde had been pushed off me and Mr. and Mrs. Forman were helping me up.

"Thanks." I said to them, but smirking at Hyde.

I left, knowing the only person who knew my secret was Donna and Hyde. I was hoping that I had put my trust in the right person. I could always black mail him with the photos of him running across town naked.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Mirror, Broken Hearts

Chapter 9

Hyde, Donna, Eric, Fez, and I were sitting in the basement watching Gilligan's Island when Kelso ran in angrily.

"You will never guess what just happened."

I rolled my eyes. "You broke your comb!"

Kelso shook his head. "No, but that would be bad."

Hyde laughed. "You… broke your mirror."

Fez smiled. "You broke your hairdryer!"

Donna and I started cracking up as Kelso looked at us seriously.

"No. Really guys! I have something to tell you!"

Hyde took a sip of his soda. "Fine, Kelso. I'll humor you. What happened?"

Kelso shook his head, a little scared. "Jackie caught me and Pam Macy making out behind the bleachers!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. Jackie, tears rolling down her face, which was beat red with anger.

"Michael!" She scream and ran over to him.

She took a book off the floor and starting hitting Kelso's head with it. I stood up and ran over, grabbing Jackie's arm.

"Jackie! Jackie! He's not worth it! He's a dog!" I took the book from her and she felling into my arms, hugging me tight and crying.

Hyde shook his head. "Good job, Kelso! You made the Princess cry!"

Jackie turned her head and shot Hyde a death look, then ran out the door in frustration.

I turned to Hyde, who was now on his feet, and shook my head. "Hyde, you're so stupid." I yelled running out the door, Donna right on my tail.

"Sam!" Was the last thing I heard before the door slammed.

I held Jackie as she cried, looking up at Donna for help.

"He's a jerk, Jackie." Donna rubbed her arm.

"She's right Jackie! I mean, you can find someone way better than Kelso!" I looked at her. "I mean, Fez seems nice enough!"

She sat up, tears in her eyes, than started bawling again. "Now all I have left is the Foreigner!" She groaned.

I petted her hair. "That's not true! What about… Hyde!"

Jackie and Donna looked at me. "What?"

Donna shook her head. "Everyone at school knows that Hyde's off limits."

I looked at her confused. "Why would he be off limits?"

Jackie wiped away her tears and smiled. "Because he's yours."

I shook my head furiously. "No he's not."

Jackie and Donna rolled their eyes. "Uh, yeah he is!"

I stood up and rolled my eyes as well. "No he's not! He's a jerk. He needs a hair cut and is a horrible influence!" I thought of Steven for a moment. "I mean, those really beautiful blue eyes are not all that great." I looked down at my feet. "And… his smile is not even that hot. His hair is not so bushy and curly is makes me blush." I pressed my lips together. "And he is definitely not as funny as he thinks… which is not cute."

I looked up at Jackie, her eyes clear of redness. She was all beautiful smiles. Donna put an arm around her and smirked. "Samantha, you deserve this. I mean, you've gone through hell the past couple of months with this divorce, and… Hyde's a really sweet guy, once you get past his hard shell."

I peaked up at her and smiled. "He is pretty nice, especially when he didn't mind that I beat him at basketball."

I smirked at Jackie, then looked back down. "I don't even know if he likes me."

Jackie and Donna started laughing really hard. Jackie looked up, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Sam, he's crazy about you! He wouldn't stop talking about how you played him in basketball! He didn't leave your side at the hospital, and he defiantly is not that hot around his 'just friends'."

I smiled even wider. "Maybe… we should go skinny dipping… like Donna and I had bet. He was saying that I should, even though they lost."

Donna smiled. "Now that's the Sam we know!"

Tuesday night, Eric let me borrow his car. Mr. Forman came out just as Hyde and I got in.

"Now, Samantha, I don't wanna see a single scratch on this car. I know you aren't a dumbass like Steven." He pointed and I laughed.

"No sir! I'll have it back in one piece-with no scratches!" I saluted him and we drove away.

Hyde turned to me as we drove down the dark road. "And why couldn't I drive?"

I smiled. "Because I'm taking you to a surprise!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Sammie."

By the time we got to the river, Hyde had picked up on what we were doing.

"No way! You're really doing this?" He took off his sunglasses, since it was pitch black.

I took out five lanters and handed one to Hyde. I placed them around the edge so we could see. I turned toward him and smiled.

"Wanna take a dip?" I turned around so only my back was visible.

I slipped off my pants and shirt and dove in. I smiled and looked up at him, his surprised face only visible.

I waved him down. "Come on!"

He raced over to the edge and slipped off his jacket, pants, shirt, and shoes, leaving his glasses in his shoes.

He looked at me. "Really?"

I smiled flirtatiously. "Come on! It's getting lonely out here!"

He smiled and dove in, swimming over to me.

"I thought you wouldn't do it." He smiled and I looked down.

He looked at me and I smiled at him. "You know… Donna said that everyone at school thinks you're off limits."

He shook his head, treding water. "Why?"

I shook my head, swimming next to him. "I don't know, really."

He looked over and stood up next to me. I smiled and put my arms around his neck as he put his on my bareback.

I swallowed hard and looked into his sea blue eyes. "You know, you are such a dumbass."

He laughed a little and smiled. "I know. I get told on a daily basis."

I smiled at him and leaned in so our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes and breathed in this Old Spice sent.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He brought his hand up to the back of my head, bringing me in harder.

I smiled. "Hyde?" I said, pulling back.

"Sam?"

"I'm a basket case."

"I know."

"And you still want to be with me?"

He nodded and kissed me again.


	10. Chapter 10: Strippers Scream the Loudest

Chapter 10

By the time we got back to Hyde's house, we were making-out intensely. I smiled as he pushed open the front door, kissing my neck at the same time.

It was about 20 degrees outside by now, so I was wrapped up in his coat and scarf, his arms around me keeping me warm.

He laid me on the couch and I put my arms around him, my wet clothes warming up. He pulled his fingers in and out of my hair as he kissed me. I laughed a little and I felt him smile.

Suddenly, I heard a woman's frail voice.

"Steven! If you've brought home another hooker, you're in big trouble."

We sat up as a older woman walked out of a room, smoking and half naked.

I smiled up at her and put out my hand. "Hi, I'm Steven's friend Sam."

She looked at my hand, then my face in disgust. The smell of alcohol radiated off of her as she spewed out her words.

"Really, Steven? Another, whore? Did you go back to that corner that I told you was off limits?"

He huffed and took off his glasses, glaring up at her, choosing his next words carefully. "Edna, this is Sam. Sam this is Edna, my mom."

I looked at her and smiled a little bit. "Nice to meet you."

She rolled her eyes and took another puff of her cigarette. "Whatever, Steven. I just don't want to hear her scream late tonight! I have a guest." She yelled wobbling back into her room, the sound of her heels clacking against the floor. "And I have to go to work tomorrow."

I looked down and then peaked back at Hyde. He looked down at his feet with me, knowing what I was thinking. He huffed again and touched my cheek.

"She seemed…" I sighed, trying to pick my words about his mother carefully.

He took my hand and guided me to his room, putting me down on the bed. I looked around. The painted was pealing and the mattress was old. Posters hung from single nails in the wall and a single light hung from the ceiling.

He looked at me as I eyed the floor. "She's a bitch." He spat out, not really caring about his words.

I shook my head and laced my fingers through his. I up into his eyes, his hair drying curly. Suddenly, I couldn't hold it back. I started laughing really hard. I held his hand and leaned against him as I laughed like a lunatic. His shirt was not buttoned up all the way as I leaned against his chest. I ran my fingers along his jaw line and smiled.

I smirked, then bluntly said, "Your mom is a bitch."

He smiled and kissed me. I put my hand on the back of his head, bringing him in harder and smiled.

I laid down on top of him and the noisy old mattress. He looked at me.

"You know, you are so beautiful." He said suddenly. I smiled and held his face.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes." I said sighing.

Something happened. It was like the way he looked at me. Or maybe it was the way he was breathing. Or… maybe it was just his existence.

His blond and brown curls hung down on his face and over his glasses. His lips curled up to form a friendly, comforting smile. He held onto my leg as I laid on his chest.

His chin on the top of my head felt comfortable and sweet. The warmth of his body against mine made me sleepy and… comfortable.

He pet my hair as he said, "So… I guess it's not happening tonight?"

I laughed a little. "No way." I pushed off his chest and kissed him.

I left him in his bed, contemplating weather or not this would actually go anywhere.

I shook my head and laughed at myself, knowing he was one of the most perfect, and worst, guy I had ever met.


	11. Chapter 11: Telling is the Hardest Part

**NotaStalker: First, love the name, but come off anon next time! I'd love to talk. Second, if you suffer from the disease, like my grandfather and my uncle AND my dad has, it's a gene. People suffer from alcoholism, an addiction to alcohol, which is what Sam and I both have. I still don't know if I have it yet, because my father carries the gene of addiction, but Sam does know. She carries the addiction to alcohol. Being an alchohaulic is a gene, so please, next time you want to criticize, know what you're talking about first. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 11

"SAM!" I heard Jackie scream.

I looked over at the basements backdoor and saw her standing there.

I smiled over at Donna and Eric, and then looked back at Jackie.

"Yes, Jackie?" I laughed.

"Jessica just told Hannah who just told Riley who just told me that you and Steven are going out!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Rumors are poison, Jackie."

She nodded. "And I remember you telling me that last week." She sat down next to me. "So I had Michael ask Hyde."

I looked at her and swallowed. "You what?"

She nodded more. "Yep."

My eyes widened and I smiled nervously at Donna and Eric. I jumped over the back of the couch and out the backdoor. I took two steps at a time up the stairs and into the driveway, where Kelso was losing to Hyde at basketball.

I took the ball from Hyde and threw it in the basket nonchalantly, causing Kelso to gain a point.

Hyde stood up as Kelso held his arms up in victory. "What was that for?"

I looked at him seriously. "Can I speak to you… alone?"

He shrugged and took of his sunglasses as I pulled him into the garage.

I put my hands in my back pockets, looking up seriously. "Do you really wanna tell people about… us? Already?"

He laughed a little and his blue eyes made my heart jump. "Sam, I'm sure. But, if you're not sure, then we don't have to tell people."

He smirked a little as I pushed him. "Steven Hyde, you sure do have a way with words."

We heard a knock on the garage's backdoor and turned around.

Mr. Foreman was standing in the doorway. "Steven, can I talk to you alone?"

I smirked. "I'll be outside."

I kissed Hyde's cheek and left, though I stood outside of the cracked door, listening.

Mr. Foreman took a step towards Steven. "Now listen, Steven, Eric told me you were dating that Samantha girl."

Hyde cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah Red. I really like her."

Red nodded. "Well, yes, now Steven I have a few words of advice for you, since you've never been with a girl like Samantha."

Steven nodded as Red took a step towards him. "Now, number one, they don't like every day, flowers and chocolate, gifts, alright? You need to get her something that means something to her." He said sternly. "Number two, don't take her on the average dinner-and-a-movie date, ok? Take her somewhere she'll like."

Steven nodded. "I was thinking a Pink Floyd concert."

Red rolled his eyes. "If she likes hippy, dope-smoking, theme music, then perfect."

I laughed quietly as Red spoke. "Number three," He said, taking a step closer. "Don't you dare take her for granted. That's the biggest, dumb ass mistake a guy like you with a girl like Samantha can make."

Red was just about to leave, until he turned around and looked Hyde in the eyes. "And don't you dare lose her. She's a nice girl, Steven, and you could break her heart." He said sweetly. "Also, I like her. She's not a dumb ass like the rest of your basement friends."

Hyde put his hand in mine.

I smirked. "So, I overheard your conversation with Red."

He looked down and cleared his throat. "You, uh, heard that?"

I nodded. "Yeah… so… you're taking me to a Pink Floyd concert?"

He laughed. "Spying, listening in on a private conversation?" He kissed me. "You're coming along nicely."

I laughed. "Well dating you…"

He put his hands on my waist and kissed me.

I smiled and we walked down the stairs.

As we opened the door, we saw Donna yelling at Fez and Kelso.

"FEZ! What the hell?" She turned and looked up at me.

"Go on, Fez. Tell her what you did!" I looked at Fez confused.

"Huh?"

Fez frowned. "I'm sorry, Samantha."

Donna shook her head. "He snuck into your room with Kelso and stole your panties!"

She held up my blue panties, my cheeks turning bright red as I grabbed them.

Hyde turned to Kelso and let go of my hand. "Kelso? What the hell? You stole my girlfriend's panties?"

Kelso, Donna, Fez, and Eric looked up. "Girlfriend?" Kelso said smiling.

Hyde stopped, swallowing hard. "What?"

Kelso put his arm around Hyde. "Sam's your girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes and push him. "Hyde!" I turned to the rest of the group. "Yes! GIRLFRIEND!"

He tried to hide his smiled as I took his hand. Kelso laughed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" He sang, jumping around dancing.

Hyde smacked him in the shoulder. "Get bent."


End file.
